Kanda Yuu
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Just who is Kanda's father and what is going to happen when all thirteen petals die? What will happen when the mark spreads completely and lastly...will anyone live after that moment? yaoi R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fantastic characters in -Man but if I did Kanda would be forced to either cross dress or Komui accentally messed up on an expirement and gave him kitty ears!!

Warnings: angst, blood, swearing (what kind of fic would it be if Kanda didn't have his potty mouth?) and yaoi...really for those who know me don't be surprised...and for those who don't the four things are just my styles

Anyways,

Sit back,

Relax,

And...

Enjoy!

Prolouge

Hikaru could do naught but stare at the figure before her.

The man was just standing there, talking politely and settling deals with the man behind the fruit stand but their conversation was lost to the twenty year old woman.

He was just...so beautiful, and graceful. Like an angel from the heavens.

He has long black hair that looked as pure and smooth as silk, his skin a fair tan. His blue eyes were soft, yet demanding at the same time, making the girl shiver. He was tall, taller than her husband and by the looks of his physique, much more powerful. His muscles weren't bulging like some other's she's seen lately but it was obvious he had them. His lips were slightly dark and plump, his nose straight. He stood with a pride and dignity that was almost scary but the vibes she got from him were not dangerous nor violent. The kimono he garbed was a deep ruby red, black dragons curling over and around his broad shoulders and the silk obi tied at his waist was a bright blue.

His voice was deep and tantalizing, hypnotic and goosebumps ghosted over her form as his tones drifted in the wind.

Wow...just...wow.

The male smiled, his white teeth glinting as he traded with the man and just as he was turning to walk away with the fruit he glanced over at her.

Hikaru could feel the hot blush form on her cheeks as their eyes met and she saw an intensity in those dark eyes that was almost palpable. Good lord! Eeping slightly at the sparkle in said eyes and that smirk that was just so confident the girl had to look away quickly.

When she shyly looked back up he was walking away, with all the grace in the world and she couldn't help but follow. Biting her lower lip she smacked herself mentally. What was she doing?! She was married damn it! She couldn't just follow some stranger around like a love struck yearling!

But, it was as if her body was purposefully following him, ignoring the whims of her mind and skirting around and through the people in the crowds.

She followed the stranger out of the market and out onto the path the led to the city of Edo. Eyes wide she outlined the carriage sitting there, patiently waiting. It was large and made of the finest wood, sleak and smooth with coverings over the windows. The chauffer jumped away from the horses, bowed at the prideful and beautiful male and opened the door.

Her eyes momentarily swung to the majestic horses, strapped to the carriage from her hiding spot.

Yes, she was hiding behind a boulder in the middle of the clearing, smack dab in the center of the blaring sun.

The beasts were tall and buff, their powerful muscles bunching out of their skin, their black fur sleek. The pitch black manes and tails fluttered freely in the breeze as they whinied softly at each other, pawing the ground as if telling the humans to hurry it up.

But the man remained still.

Hikaru squeaked and ducked when her eye candy looked in her direction. Heart pounding she had been found; his eyes stared straight through the boulder and bored holes into her.

"Why don't you join me missy? I would hate to see such a beauty being in danger; walking around alone such as you are."

Oh Kami! Heart pounding and palms sweating she stood on shaking legs and stepped around.

He...he called her beautiful...

The driver blinked, his curly brown hair sticking around underneath the cap. His green eyes were captivating and his face was handsomly boyish.

But her heart was captured already by the man she had been following.

"How about it Jou-chan? Will you join me?"

Blush spreading Hikaru bowed. "Go-Gomen nasai! I-I didn't mean to follow-"

She was cut off by his laughter and the horses' chuffing. "I thought I told you it was fine missy. Please, come along."

No! No,no,no,no,no,NO! She should be leaving! She shouldn't go, who knew what this man had in store or what he was capable of?! She could be fucking raped!

Slapping herself mentally once more she pratanized herself for swearing. But than she realized that she was moving.

Forward, not back.

Iie! She was married, she couldn't run to this man, what if Yahiko found out?! He would beat her into a bloody pulp for doing such a thing!

But alas, her legs were still moving her forward and soon she was blushing as the angel of a man helped her to climb into the carriage. He followed soon after and part of her was grateful for the two feet apart. The other half was disappointed and wanted to slide closer but she held the urge in this time.

And than the carriage was in motion, the horses walking away from the village market to the never sleeping city of Edo. A city she had heard was haunted by disturbing, metallic monsters.

The man turned towards her and gently allowed his thumb to wip against her cheek. Hikaru's breath hitched at that but she didn't move away, instead she moved closer, peeking over at him through her lashes.

"Such a pretty little thing you are," he uttered softly, his voice in between low and high. "It's a shame you cover yourself so much."

The blush was spreading now. Yahiko had complemented her on her beauty, her fair skin and slender body. Her chest was of average size and she considered herself with an attractive face. Her hair was jet black, slightly blue, and completely straight and her almond shaped eyes were a dark gray. But her husband, Yahiko, was afraid people would recognize her beauty and try to steal her from him, thus she was ordered to constantly cover herself in multiple layers. Even when she was in the house.

It seemed though, that his order and hope was futile.

Even if she had been the one to pursue the man first.

She hoped her daughter ended up a better person than her.

"What's your name missy?"

"Oh, I'm Kanda Hikaru," she bit her lip and dared herself, praying it wasn't too bold. "And you, my sir?"

A glorious smile answered her. "My name is Earl. Just Earl."

"Earl? Are you European than?"

"Indeed. From Paris, France infact...The city of romance."

Her eyes widened at that, noting the implications. To think, a woman such as she was gaining the attention of such a fine man. Her heart thumped, surely loud enough for him to hear.

"So, Kanda-dono-"

"Hikaru. Please, call me Hikaru." What was she doing?!

"...Alright Hikaru-dono, what are you doing out here all alone?" Curiosity was gracing his voice as the horses trotted and they were already a couple of miles away from her home.

"Well...it's my daily rutine. I usually walk around the village during the day and than return to my family."

Why was she telling him this?

"Oh, you still live with your mother and father than?"

"No, I haven't lived with them for years now," why?! Why was she telling this stranger all of this?! She didn't want to and yet she still did! He's somehow making her do this! Witch? "I meant my husband and daughter."

A spark glittered in his dark eyes and for a moment they flashed crimson.

The flash of color was gone faster that she could see and a disappointed look crossed his features. "I see. Do you wish to go back than?"

Yes! "No! No it's alright."

The man smiled again and Hikaru howled on the inside. Why? Why was this happening?! She found herself weeping and like a petulant child she cried, screaming and saying that she wanted to go home.

But on the outside she was acting like a twelve year old virgin who wanted to live together with Earl.

"Alright than Hikaru-dono, I'm glad you think that way."

His hand started to rub her thigh, slowly gliding up. On the inside she screamed. She cried rape and bawled with fresher and fresher tears, her voice going hoarse as she struggled against him, trying to get out of the carriage. In reality however she spread her legs and gasped as his gloved hand glided against the apex of her legs.

Why? Why was this happening?! Who was this man?!

The horses whinied as they pulled to a stop and Hikaru noticed that they were already within Edo's walls, now located in what she guessed to be was the center.

"We're here Hikaru-dono."

The carriage door opened and what she saw finaly made her body react in the negative.

The driver no longer looked boyish, but monstrous! Black horns were sticking out of his hat and beady red eyes glared at her in glee. There weren't any lips to cover his maniacly large and sharp fangs, black armor covering the rest of its face. Spines were breaking out of the fine suit which bulged disturbingly in protest from muscles and his fingers morphed into five inch long blades.

"We're here Earl-sama," it's voice was mechanical and Hikaru lunged at the other door but was caught around the middle by a strong forearm.

"Now, now deary..." Earl chuckled. "No reason to fear."

"Yes there is a reason to fear!" Now that her body was listening to her once again she had no problem speaking her rage and terror. "Let me go teme! Yameno! I want to go home!"

Earl laughed loudly at that and carried her with one arm out the door. She screamed as the horses stood up onto their hind legs, fangs jutting out of their maws in a piranah-ish fashion. Their hooves formed into scaly hands and their fur matted into powerful armor. Their tails burned to fine stubs and they easily lifted the harness out of their mouths.

Earl waved his free arm and she was caught off guard by a bright light that flashed behind the apartments door. The man opened it and Hikaru was met with a terrifying white world that looked like purity.

Which was ironic really because she had the feeling it was the exact opposite.

Earl carried her through the doorway and shut it behind him, laughing at the woman's screams and tears.

This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening!!

The monster was walking down the strange sidewalk all the while talking to her in a sing song voice. "Do you know what Innocance is Hikaru-dono?"

"Don't call me that teme!"

"Innocance is a type of power per say, God's power in fact. And there are those who are chosen by God who are called accomadators, the Apostles who can absorb and control the Innocance. They grow and train after gaining their new powers, getting stronger until they become Exorcists."

"Stop it! Put me down you sick onna and stop babbling all of this nonscense!"

"Whether you believe it or not Hikaru there have been quite a few famous or infamous on my side, Exorcists from you family tree! I wonder what would happen if your next child would become one." The brunette stopped in front of a building before throwing her inside. Hikaru's head slammed against the ground and she was barely able to notice through the pain how chains came out of nowhere to tie her down.

"My job on the other hand is to kill said Exorcists'. They just piss me off to no end and quite frankly I can't wait until all of my precious little Akumas' are able to destroy each and every member of the Black Order!" As he walked into the room he united his obi, letting it float to the floor and started to unclasp his kimono, all the while getting closer and closer to the bound woman.

Hikaru's eyes widened to the point they almost popped out of her head when all of the layers of her clothing disappeared, leaving her in only her birthday suit and chains. This was wrong! This wasn't happening!

"Stop," the woman closed her eyes but she could sense how close the man was to her now, She could feel him only a few feet away and she cried out when she felt the flutter of his silk kimono brush against her feet.

"Stop."

"Akuma are born out of tragedies and pain."

"Stop!"

He was even closer now, salty tears wouldn't stop their streaming and Hikaru struggled furiously against her binds, an attempt that was only futile. He was leaning over her now...touching her...

"I wonder what will be born between this coupling? Do you?"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The male stood up and looked down at the woman before him. Kanda Hikaru had passed out, knocked out by the unbelievable amount of pain to both her physical body and mind. She was covered in welts and bruises and her hair spanned out beautifully around her.

But his gaze wasn't for her but for the child he now knew resided in her belly.

A child he knew would develop into a boy, and he was sure of it because she wouldn't be allowed to leave until she gave birth.

"Hehe, gomen nasai Hikaru-dono, I lied to you." Earl started to laugh and cackle, the sound demonic and frightening to anyone who could bother listening. Suddenly his jaw stretched to unbelievable lengths, his fangs growing larger and larger. His ears stretched out, turning into a ruined excuse for elf ears. His gut grew in girth, getting bigger and bigger until four of the bodies he was previously in could fit in him. A top hat popped out of thin air and settled on his head, a dark attire doing the same for the rest of his form and as he looked at the woman he couldn't stop laughing!

"It's not just Earl missy, it's Millenium Earl. And I am so glad to meet your acuatiance," he mocked bowed, placing his hat over his heart before resuming his pose.

"With the amount of Exorcists' in your family I have no doubt that this little one will become one, but I wonder...which side will he go to? The Exorcists' that his mother's family turned to or his father's the Millenium Earl?" Another chuckle. "It'll be an interesting child all the same, but I already have a name for him my dearest anata! Yuu!"

The Millenium Earl spun around before grinning back at the prone body. "Do you know what that name means darling? Let me tell you than! Gentleness, superiority, distant and leisurely. All of those mean Yuu."

He looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Kanda Yuu...what a pretty name for my son..."

Yea.....there's the prolouge and remember this is my first -Man fanfic so be nice please!!!

Let me know what you think yeah!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Whooh it's an update!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and enjoyed and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well

Sit back,

Relax,

And,

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Hikaru gasped as her stomach jolted from the inside. It hurt. To be expected the jolt would hurt seeing as how the child - no - the monster within has been old enough to move around for a couple of months.

It was distended, her belly rounded and large. Larger than it had been when she had been impregnated with her darling daughter. Oh, her precious Hina had never hurt this much.

With a broken down sob Hikaru turned her face into the pillows around her head. She missed them. She missed her family so much.

But she hated to imagine their expressions. Her husbands shocked, angry and concerned behaviour over her absence. She wondered if he ever looked for her or if he had just given up and taken in a new bride.

But it was Hina's face that hurt the most, what the monster inside was doing to her barely managed to hurt more.

Barely.

Her beautiful Hina, her wonderful little four year old with her long dark hair and bright grey eyes must be so confused. Hikaru could perfectly see her child's tear stained face when mommy didn't come home for so long. The betrayal must have destroyed her love for the elder woman.

She...she wondered if the darling even remembered her anymore. Or if she was too caught up in Yahiko's new wife.

Another punch came from the male in her womb and a strangled scream erupted from her throat. Her eyes bulged, the whites bloodshot and large dark circles around her eyes, displaying the lack of sleep. It was odd.

The boy felt smaller than her daughter when she was in there but her stomach had grown bulgier during this pregnancy and...it was the feel of the body that disturbed her the most.

She could feel him centered mostly around in a circly, in the midpoint of the womb, in the middle of everything. He shouldn't have been able to reach up so high and so strongly but the feel of his limbs proclaimed some sort of animalistic quality.

One of her ribs was poking oddly out of her skin, broken under the thin veil of flesh. The strong bone was snapped clean in half by a fetus of only nine months gestation. He had somehow stretched his arm and punched it.

Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to kill the monstrosity!

But the Earl had expected such dangerous behaviour and kept her chained. All day everyday. She was even stripped naked everyday all day. Her bed consisted of pillows and blankets, soft and comforting in the bleak corner of the mastermind's room.

She was a mere pet. Iie. She was worse than a pet. At least a pet was able to eat by themselves! At least a pet was allowed to relieve itself in respectable places!!

No.

She was handfed by random people, some people were even Akuma. And she had a bucket placed under her for conveinces only.

They were monsters all of them.

But she was one as well, for falling into the man's trap in the first place.

Oh how she wished her daughter grew into a much more respectabe person than her mother.

Crying softly into the pillows Hikaru tried to ignore the hideous aches all over her, tried to ignore her broken rib. It should be simple enough.

After a week she had managed to get used to the broken pelvic bone.

"Hi Mrs. Kanda!!!"

Hikaru groaned in her tears. Of all the people to come visit her on the Earl's day off it had to be Rhode.

The blue haired girl smiled at her from around her swirly lollypop, gold eyes gleaming at her as she sat cross legged nest to her belly. Hikaru managed to open one grey eye at her tormentor, once again reminded of how the girl's spiky hair looked like a crown.

It fit the little 'princess' so perfectly.

She had long grown used to the Noah child but that didn't mean she had to like her. The bronze skinned preteen was sadistic in her ways as she liked to provoke the little one in her gut, making the pain all the worse.

She also tended to misplace Hikaru's waste bucket everynow and than, determined to humiliate the mere human for as long as she could. She had even convinced the Earl to let her dehydrate for a coupld of days before the man started to worry about his son's health.

Rhode had nodded than, gold eyes wide in understanding as she was told not to mess with the bound woman's food or drinks. If something happened to the host, if the host wasn't nourished the parasite would perish.

Oh how she wished the little bitch would just disobey her father's orders and kill her! If it meant killing whatever was inside her she would gladly die all on her own!!

"How are you doing today?" The girl's bubbly voice was coated in concern, concern so sincere Hikaru knew it to be false. The girl had no idea as to what sincerity truly meant. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Get away from me, filthy onna!"

Of course she wasn't comfortable! How could she be in her condition?! Stripped naked and spred, spred eagled out so everyone who entered could see every square inch of her body. Bound to posts and broken bones pushing out against her skin in a morbid imitation of her distended belly.

Except she actually approved of the bone pressure instead of the fetus.

But besides all of the things they did to purposely humiliate and degrade her there was one sure way she knew they really didn't care if she was comfortable. They added no honorifics to her name, and in her culture to not do so is an insult to the recieving party.

So in return she gave none to theirs either.

But they didn't care. They didn't care if she insulted them. Didn't care about her living conditions. Didn't care about her decreases in health. Didn't care about the stress, her strain. They just did not care. They were indifferent to the poor woman, treating her equally as if she was a pitt bull raised and bred to fight in a gambling ring.

So long as she did her purpose.

So long as she carried that child...

So long as the spawn of Satan survived and thrived within her womb, was born without problems...

They were fine.

It was the thing within her that concerned them. Not her.

Absentmindedly she wondered why he chose her. Was there something special about her? Did he like her apperance? Did she intrique him? Did she piss him off by her almost stalkerish patterns? Or was she just the 'lucky' pick of the batch?

But than she remembered what he said about a line of well done Exorcists in her family. Whatever the hell Exorcists were. Them and their stupid Innocence. It was their fault she was in this position.

Because he wanted to expirment.

And she hated everything that had something to do with the war he and his followers kept complaining and plotting about.

Growling the woman narrowed her eyes at the child who was kneeling before her. The girl who was dressed in such a sluttish outfit was staring intently at her stomach, ignoring her anger as easily as she ignored her pain.

Iie. She seemed to like her pain actually. Found it amusing for some reason or other that couldn't help but piss Hikaru off.

"He seems very active today Hikaru," Rhode's gold eyes glanced at the broken rib, a gleam of amusement shining within them before focusing back on her gut. "Very active indeed. I wonder if he's almost ready to come out."

The girl turned to her and chills visibly broke out on her naked flesh when Rhode's smile stretched to impossibly lengths around the lolly. Her eyes were wide as her skin stretched, the edges of her lips touching her ears.

Hikaru had come to recognize the Noah smile quite well, but it still easily unnerved her.

"I've always wanted a little brother," her voice was sweet. "It was so nice of you and Earl to give me one."

Hikaru closed her mouth and bit her lips so she couldn't speak. Rhode seemed to enjoy her outbursts of rage more than the Akuma and there was no way she was going to allow the monster to see it. She wouldn't give her that pleasure.

Rhode turned back to look at her gut. Hikaru's grey eyes widened when a small brown finger lowered to touch her skin. "I wonder what would happen if I did this?" A stubby nail scraped the skin of her distented belly softly but what made the elder scream was when he responded to the touch.

It felt as if five claws were scraping at her from the inside, pressing up against the fat, following the Noah's finger down her flesh like a loyal follower. Through the haze her tears made Hikaru was able to see the five harsh lines amungst the stretch marks, the irritations bright red with beaded blood, and jagged as if an animal had slashed at her with its claws.

It hurt.

Rhode giggled and lifted her finger and Hikaru gasped when the boy's own hand retreated with the others. It was a relief but now there was the turrents of pain coming from the burning scratches. "I didn't think he would have responded like that," her voice was singsong. "Does it hurt Hikaru?"

"What do you think you little slut?"

A small frown graced the blue haired girl's lips and she took out the candy. The frown was unmistakeably fake. "Now, now, that wasn't nice Hikaru. It wasn't as if I told him to do that."

The giggle at the end contradicted that statement. And the fact that she could communicate with the spawn within her made Hikaru more scared than she had ever been in her life.

"Ne, Hikaru?" Gold eyes met grey, childish curiosity glowing in those amber orbs. "I've heard that when a woman is pregnant their breasts fill up with milk, preparing for the baby and all? I've always wondered about that...does it hurt?"

Hikaru sneered there. How dare this child bring up such conversations?! But now that she thought about it her breasts were bigger with produced milk and the pressure from the said build up was indeed painful. But it was a mere backdrop to all the others.

Something in her face must have been an affirmative because the girl's lower lip pouted out in her pondering manner. Than a sly smile graced her pretty features as the girl leaned closer on her hands, face suddenly only a foot away from her own...mere inches from her chest.

The impregnated woman began to shake. W-what was she doing? What was she going to do?! "Wha-"

"I hope you don't mind but I am kinda thirsty at the moment," gold eyes gleamed and Hikaru had the urge to throw up at the merry voice. "And I'm feeling a little too lazy to get up and get a drink so..."

Rhode didn't even finish her sentence before throwing her face forward. Hikaru keened at the sudden motion and the actions the girl was taking. And with the pressure she was taking it hurt a lot more than when Hina did so.

Biting harshly on her nipples Rhode suckled all that she could from the womans mamory glands and she pushed at the largened breasts in an attempt to get more of the actually rather tasty drinks. Her eyes were closed but she was still able to see the pain in Hikaru's face as she bit and sucked like a vaccum, forcing the fluids from the oringal body and into her own.

But she wasn't sure if she should be surpised by the fluids or not, thanks to the unique situtation Hikaru was placed under.

Grounding her teeth Hikaru heaved for breath, her heart pumping madly in pain and fear. The organ was thumping madly, filling her adrenaline but with each pump something felt off and even more pain esculated in her veins.

It felt as if her life was being sucked away, sucked by the monster drinking from her.

Rhode was being too tough...too rough! It hurt!

The boy was repsonding to it as well, growing restless and she gasped when he started to push downwards...twisting...

With a gasp she felt the girl pop free from one breast and their was only a seconds relief until it started all over again from its counter.

After what seemed like eternity a shrill scream suddenly erupted from Hikaru's split mouth as wetness streamed from between her legs and an impossibly push plunged against her opening.

Her water broke and the boy seemed urgent on getting out _now. _

Rhode lifted her head, glanced down at the bloody mess on the pillows before turning back to her and Hikaru felt sick to her stomach.

Blood coated the girls lips, her teeth and tongue stained...the crimson substance dripping down her chin. Afraid she glanced down and saw how blood seeped from her nipples. Not milk. Blood.

She wanted to cry and suddenly she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The dam broke and tears flooded down her face as she screamed, as she struggeled and wiggled, her vagina tearing from the body breaching from within.

Rhode was stairing in awe at the miracle of birth. She had seen a couple of prudes going through the process but this was her baby brother being born...her baby Yuu. She couldn't describe it but her eyes were wide as she ignored the mother's screams and tears, completely entranced by the happenings.

It was a shame she thought to herself. It looks like Earl won't be here to witness his son's birth. What a bad father.

The eldest Noah sighed before grinning when she heard Yuu's wails. It looked as if she was going to have to proceed with the following procedure.

But that was okay. Because he was her family.

He was her little brother.

Blood was pooling but her eyes were ensnared by the baby's dark head, the bright little wings that followed, tearing Hikaru's opening even more. Soon followed his arms, his legs, his tail.

Her ears shut out Hikaru's wails, her attention focused solely on the infant held in her arms.

Wiping the crying babe clean she cooed, "You're such a cutey Yuu-pon. I can't wait until you're in the family permanently."

Humming Rhode closed her eyes as she placed her bundle of joy in the center of an incantation circle. He was crying and wailing, but the sounds were dwindling down to soft whimpers as he listened to her soft voice.

Walking over to the bound woman she still ignored her screams, the pain in her eyes, her face her everything.

None of it mattered, there was only one more thing the human was good for and then it would be all over for her.

"Please...please..."

Rhode rose an eyebrow as she looked at the woman. What was she pleading for? Death? Mercy? Well those two things were about to be permitted in a few seconds so can be patient.

Worthless female.

Kneeling down again it only took a second before there was a loud quelching sound along with a rip and an ear shattering scream.

Once again singing she made her way to the quited baby.

"Brother, you're safe now

"And safe may you stay."

Bright blue eyes mixed with dark spots of grey stared at her inquisitively and Rhode couldn't help but smile softly at him. Turning back to her task she crushed the heart held in her hands, watching as the blood exploded, flesh bursting and flowing down into the black ink of the Akuma's blood.

Muttering a few words in a trance she watched as they mixed and glowed before moving and gyrating around the small body in the center of them.

"For I have a prayor just for you:"

Yuu started to scream as the combination streaked onto him, flooding him, drowning him...sinking into his heart.

It was a spell. An incantation to hide his true form.

And it hid it well. Instead of the beautiful body of her baby brother there was an average looking human babe with a strange tatoo on his chest that gradually disappeared.

The only thing that kept her from turning away from him in disdain was his eyes. Still so powerful. Still so full of might and just as beautiful and unique as before.

Everything was okay so she started with the second part. The letter.

'Kanda Yahiko,

'Please, I am entrusting my baby to you, my beloved Yuu-chan has no chance of survival anywhere else but in you're comforting home.

'Onegai...watch over him.'

Rhode nodded at her work and bundled her brother up in blankets and pillows, making him snug in her arms. He pouted at her and Rhode snorted. "Don't look at me that way, we'll see each other soon enough ni-chan."

Using her powers she had a door open before her and walked through it, appearing in front of Kanda's household.

Placing him down she traced his cheek, placing the note securely in his blankets but where it could be seen by ongoers eyes. "Eh?"

A small, uncharacteristic smile graced her face, one of sincere love and adoration. "Don't worry love. Everything will be okay."

She placed a small kiss and rose, thinking about the war that was coming ahead.

It was only going to get tougher and if her master was right her little brother was the only one who could save them.

Blue, grey eyes watched her in fear and confusion as she backed away towards the door. It felt so wrong doing this, but there was no other choice.

As the doors closed she finished her song.

"Grow, baby brother

"Come back someday.

"Come and deliver us too..."

A.N. Well chap. 1 is now completed!!! Tell me what you all think of it yea and I'm sorry if Rhode seems so out of character. As I said this is my first -Man fic that's not a parody so things might be a bit off.

the song was Ofra Haza/Eden Rigel - Deliver Us from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. The part that was in there was Young Miriam's part.

please review!

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Mou Yuu-chan! You okay?" Lavi couldn't help but stare at the blue black haired samurai in concern. The two of them had been sent on a mission to Paris, France to recieve an innocence that ironically seemed to make humans fall madly in love with each other on sight.

Like Cupid's arrow they were struck in the back and fell for the different or perhaps same gender that crossed their line of sight first.

And just as they were about to grab the pesky little thing Akuma decided to come in and break the party.

It was only natural that said party was residing on the Eifel Tower's top.

There were five Level 2's and ten Level 1's. A rather simple task to be dealing with in his opinion but something seemed off with the other Exorcist.

Normally whenever they had to battle Kanda would slaughter without mercy or delay, fear of pain, of death, of anything apparently the farthest thing from his murderous mind. Hell, most of the time whenever the older Exorcist went after him or Allen he barely held back, and the only thing that could stop his killer rampage and protect the two idiots from their early graves was Lenalee and her patented move.

It kinda reminded him of someone trying to train a rambunctious puppy by smacking it with a rolled up newspaper when she smacked the sword happy male on the head with her clip board.

And for some reason she was the only one who could get away with that move.

But now, the samurai seemed stuck. Frozen to the metal landing that he stood on as he faced off against three of the Level 2's and four of the Level 1's. Mugen was unsheathed and standing proudly before him and his usual furocious expression was plastered on his pretty little face.

But he wasn't attacking, and it seemed as if the Akuma were hesitating as well, none of them making any moves to attack. Fuck, not even a single bullet was fired!

"Yuu-chan?" He called out again, fear starting to lace his voice as he took down three of the underlings. The other three were already dead so all he had to face now were the Level 2's.

Why wasn't the man crying out in anger? He had just called him by the name he hated to be addressed as so why wasn't he reacting in the way he usually did? Was he sick?

Lavi couldn't help but get rid of the aggravaters in his haste to find out what was wrong.

A sudden thought struck him as he dodged an attack but he had to laugh it off. Even if Kanda had been affected by the innocence somehow he seriously doubted that a human could be forced to fall in love with an Akuma.

xxxxxxxxxx

'What's wrong child?'

Kanda only stared at the offenders before him in a daze. He could see them. He could see their monsterous faces and the large guns protruding from their metallic forms. He was used to seeing horrid smiles or petrified expressions on their palid faces...not these thoughtful, confused ones.

They were staring at him, not even bothering to take an offensive or defensive pose as he was. They were just looking with too large eyes and tilted heads as if they were trying to figure something out.

Which was just plain odd.

But what was stranger was the fact he didn't even bother to strike...something felt...

'Yuu...what's wrong my friend?'

That thick gutural voice pulled at Kanda's mind until he looked at the pulsing blade in his grip. The sword was glowing blue and pulsing as if it were a metallic, lethal heart. Ryuk sounded scared...only a bit slightly though. Mostly just concerned.

He knew that Kanda's reaction was anything but the norm.

'Musuko(son) talk to me...why do you hesitate?'

Kanan's voice suddenly popped up into the picture, his angelic comrade making the sword glow and her sweet voice to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Something feels...off...," he knew he was getting odd looks from the red head but he couldn't find it in himself to care. All Lavi could see was him talking to his precious Mugen, he couldn't hear his innocence's true forms.

He could see Ryuk's odd expression, the large fangs glistening against his mouth. 'What feeling?'

"It feels as if...they're...comrades...family..."

Kanan's large red eyes glowed from their position in her feathery head. 'I see...there is nothing to be concerned about just yet my son, it is not time for you to act on the emotions.'

'Aa.' Ryuk growled, his own black eyes glittering like those of a shark. 'The girl's right child. The lotus has not yet died, only than will you feel completely compelled to protect those Akuma.'

"But why?" Kanda was confused, his brow furrowing as he snarled, making the harsh expression even more frightening to those around him and he saw Lavi pause in his way over; the Akuma the Bookman had been fighting were completely decimated.

His true comrades, the only ones he would ever show his true self to replied in unison, making a very strange voice. 'We'll inform you at another time. The Akuma are starting to get angry.'

And with that Kanda found himself focused solely on the weak match before him. At times like this he really wished the Earl would stop sending such weaklings over to antagonize him. If he was going to send supposed assassins it would work better if he actually sent the higher ups.

As it was once the odd emotion settled away into the back of his mind the seven monsters before him died in about a minute or so's time and Lavi finally reached him.

"Yo, Yuu? You ok?"

Now _there _were the ticks Lavi had been searching for earlier as Kanda turned on him faster than he did the Akuma. Eyes burning the black haired smordsman humored the thought of seeing sincere concern in the green eye but instead of trying to pretend it was real he went with reality.

"Call me by that name one more fucking time you sexual harrasser usagi, and you'll find yourself sucking your own cock with your own balls up your ass!" He reveled in the white as death complextion and horror dosed eye before snarling, "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai, hai boss!" The Bookman's skin was turning slightly green and Kanda could see his throat convulsing. "But did you really have to go that far boss? The mental image's are gonna be the death of me..."

Flinging his sword aside Kanda got the excess blood off the blade before sheathing it at his hip. He turned away from the idiot pretender and looked to the very tip of the tower where the innocence was pulsing.

Lavi, he pondered, was a liar. Was born a liar and will die a liar. Brows furrowed over dark eyes as Kanda was absorbed a little by his thoughts and his body moved on its own, starting that aggravating climb up the rest of the way. Lavi was a Bookman, he and his mentor only joining their side because senior wanted to record things from the Exorcist's point of view. They were nonbiased, cold with no hearts and cared for no one other then themselves. They acted and pretended to be nice to get in on good sides, to get all the good and juicy details for their elaborate little records.

That was all Lavi's smile and boistorous attitude was. Lies. That was why the Japanese refused to let the red head in. All it would do was cause uneeded trouble and pain in the end when either someone died or the bastard left.

If all the other assholes wanted to believe that grin or was just too stupid to understand the Bookmans' true motive's were none of his concern. It was their problem and when they were betrayed and ended up in heart wrenching pain...well they asked for it. They were predictable though.

They would scream in rage and pain, blaming everything on the men who seemed to be nothing but living, breathing ghosts. They would say they trusted the recorders, believed in them, saying that Lavi was their brother, their friend, hell to some he was their lover. the bastard had attempted to get into Kanda's heart but he was too smart to know the idiot's lies. And Lavi knew that too, which only pissed him off. But the others had no right to blame the Bookman.

Not when the fuckers hadn't even wanted a place to belong.

"Holy shit boss! That was fast."

Said bastard somehow managed to drag him out of his thoughts as he landed back on his feet with his voice. He looked up into a large, fake grin before looking back into the orb held in his palm.

The innocence of love was rather pretty, almost absorbing. It was just a simple orb that glowed with all the colors of metallic silver. Traces of purples and blues, dark greys and blacks, hell even a bit of red all mixed within the innocence of love's glassy surface. His fingers gripped a bit harder as the thing pulsed with a blue light and slowly, with each pulsation his own blood filled organ started to pound.

Strange.

Faintly he could see Ryuk rolling his giant eyes and Kanan giggled in girly fashion. They both seemed to know something he didn't but since when was that new?

"Let's get this thing back to headquarters."

"Aa, sure thing boss."

And a continent away, a wide, contemplative smile graced ashen brown skin. The smile was getting wider and wider as gold eyes continued to watch the happenings within a simple, yet elegant little hour glass.

A young girl slowly allowed her fingers to trail down the glass, gold eyes drooping in sisterly love.

Oustide the room she could hear Finder's bustling about, gathering each other for missions or other such things that didn't concern her at the moment for all of her attention was centered completley on the prettly little thing.

Rhode's grin only grew and she went back inside her door. As the panals were sliding shut she watched as a single petal wilted before finally breaking off the stem, leaving only four connected.

The second the petal hit the bottom with its brothers the doors slid shut and the girl muttered, "Soon brother, soon."

Chapter 2!!!!!! Sankyuu's to all who reviewed and hopefully everyones who's read this was happy with the chapter...even if much didn't happen...

Ja ne


End file.
